


Fnaf thing

by MeggieChan16



Category: FNAF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: A story my friend had made herself. Just promoting her c:





	Fnaf thing

"Another night like any other." Foxy said with a sigh. "I suppose so. At least the Night Guard isn't here tonight which means we can move around at our leisure." Freddy added. Without a single Night Guard to watch them, the animatronics were allowed to move as they pleased. However, it came at a price. No Night Guard meant that they had nothing to do. Foxy went into the kitchen and grabbed the leftover pizza from the day's occupants before returning to his spot. Chica came into the room and joined Foxy and Freddy. "Howdy boys, what's goin' on?" She asked.

"Nothing much. Me and Foxy are just relaxing for now." Freddy said. "Well, I've got something to tell y'all." She says, excited. "Well, what is it?" Freddy asked. "Yeah Chica, tell us!" Foxy exclaims and she laughs. "Alright alright, I overheard the manager talkin' about bringing in a new animatronic. Y'know, somethin' to make the place look better." Chica says with a smile. "Why is that exciting?" Foxy asked, taking a bite of pizza. "Because that means we're gettin' a new friend!!" She giggled. "Hmm, I suppose a new face around here would be nice. After all, we could pass down what we know to this new animatronic." Freddy said.

"Pfft. A new animatronic? Great, just what we need." A voice said and the three animatronics look over to a dark corner where they saw Bonnie with his arms folded leaning against the wall. "Well there you are Bonnie. Did'ja hear that there gonna be a new-" "Yeah. I heard." Bonnie interrupts and walks over to them. "Guarantee that this new animatronic is going to steal the stage and we'll be thrown into the damn scrapheap." Bonnie says, making a face. "C'mon now Bonnie, don't act like that. Who knows, maybe we can be friends with them." Freddy responds making Bonnie scoff. "Yeah, we'll see." He says walking away from them.

 

_*** * *** _

 

The next day, a UPS truck came and dropped off a package early in the morning. The Pizzeria's manager wheeled the package into an empty party room. Foxy opened one eye and watched him. "By tomorrow you'll be up and running with the other in no time." He said and walked out of the room. Once night fell, everyone was up and roaming around. The box jolted a bit before a claws came out and opened the box. The others watched cautiously and saw a tiger wearing boots, a skirt and a leather jacket step out of the box and look around. "It's a tiger.. we never had a tiger before." Foxy whispers before the three of them walk into the room and greet her.

The tiger was alerted by their presence and looked to her right. Freddy, Foxy and Chica looked at her. "Hello there." Freddy greets her lifting his little hat up. The tiger blinked at him. "Where am I? What is this place?" She asked. "You're in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I'm Freddy and this is Chica and Foxy." Freddy said, pointing to them. He looked around the room they were in. "Where's Bonnie?" He asked, Foxy and Chica shrugged. "Oh well, I'm Cat-Trina." The tiger says. "Okay Cat-Trina, why don't you take a look around the place?" Freddy says. "Yeah, make yourself at home." Foxy says and Cat-Trina nods before leaving the room.

"Wow, this place is big.." Cat-Trina says to herself. "So, you're the new animatronic, huh?" A voice asks, startling her. She turned around at the voice and saw a purple bunny staring her down. She assumed that he must be Bonnie. "Oh, uh, hello. Who are you?" Cat-Trina asked. "None of your damn business." He responds sharply as he walked up to her. "And if I were you, I'd stay out of my way." The bunny said and shoved her out of his way. Cat-Trina watched him leave and grew sad. She knew that fitting in would be hard, but she was worried. For whatever reason, it seemed like Bonnie was intent on being hostile towards her.

Later, Cat-Trina joined Freddy, Foxy and Chica by the stage. "Oh hello Cat-Trina, back from exploring?" Freddy asked. She didn't answer him and just sat down. "You alright Cat?" Chica asked. Cat-Trina sighed before responding. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Foxy asked. "I just ran into a bunny and I don't think he like me.." She says. "Bonnie? Aww, don't let him get under your endoskeleton. He's just jealous, that's all." Chica says and Cat-Trina sighs. Bonnie was hiding around the corner, listening to the conversation. _Ugh, what a baby! This is why I hate new animatronics, they're always so whiny._ Bonnie thought.

However, Deep down, Bonnie felt kind of strange whenever he saw Cat-Trina. In a way, he kind of liked her but there was no way in hell that he was ever going to admit it.

_**~ ~ ~** _

A week had passed and a new Night Guard was hired. "Alright, let's do this." Freddy said. It had been so long since they had killed someone and this was Cat-Trina's first time killing a Night Guard. Bonnie wasn't too keen on letting her join them. "Thanks for letting me come along with you guys, it means a lot." Cat-Trina said. "It's not a problem." Freddy said. "Anytime." Foxy said. Just then, Bonnie walks into the stage room and walks past everyone until he was in front of Cat-Trina. "Stay out of my way, loser." Bonnie hissed with a scowl before shoving past her and Cat-Trina sighed. Everyone went into their positions and waited.

Once the night began, everyone snuck around, as they had done many times before. Cat-Trina wasn't sure on what to do, however; she had found an opening. Quietly, Cat-Trina snuck along, evading all the cameras. She whizzed past Bonnie and kept on moving. Bonnie growled as he watched her go on. Eventually, Cat-Trina found a vent and quietly went through. She punched out the vent in the office ceiling and jumped down, snapping the Night Guards neck in record time. Afterwards, she met up with the others. "Wow, that was quick!" Foxy exclaimed with a smile. "Yeah, I've never seen anyone move that quick before." Chica said.

"I knew it!! I knew this damn tiger would replace us!!" Bonnie suddenly exploded. "Bonnie," Chica began but Bonnie shut her down. "Don't you 'Bonnie' me! I told you that this, this brown-noser would replace us and look what happened!!" Bonnie snaps. Cat-Trina's eyes filled with tears as she ran away. "Great job, Bonnie." Foxy said. "What?" Bonnie scoffed as if he did nothing wrong. Cat-Trina ran until she was in the Parts and Service room. Once she was in, she slammed the door behind her and sat against the door and cried. "What am I doing wrong?" She asked out loud in between sobs. A loud crashing sound in the distance silenced her. She got up and followed the sounds until she saw an animatronic.

"..Bonnie?" Cat-Trina asked, unsure. "Nope, not Bonnie." The animatronic responded in a Scottish accent. "W-who are you?" Cat-Trina asked. "I'm SpringTrap, love. Say, what's a fine lass like you doin' in Parts and Service anyways?" SpringTrap asked. "Nothing..." Cat-Trina responded, depression in her voice as she sat down. "Aww, ya can't hide anythin' from ol' SpringTrap. What's troublin' ya lass?" He asked, sitting next to her. She sighed before she spoke. "It's Bonnie. He hates me and I don't know why. I haven't done anything to get on his bad side and I don't know what to do to get on his good side!" Cat-Trina says, covering her face with her paws.

"Don't worry, love. These things take time ya know. Just give Bonnie time, he'll come around. Until then, you can always talk to me anytime." SpringTrap says with a smile. "Thanks SpringTrap." Cat-Trina says and stands up to leave. "Hold on, I never got your name lass." He stops her and she turns around. "Oh, it's Cat-Trina." She says to him and he nods. She leaves the Parts & Service room and sighs. _At least SpringTrap is understanding.._ Cat-Trina thought as she walked into the party room. Later that night, while the others were back in their places, Foxy had left his spot and headed into the kitchen for some leftover pizza. Foxy entered the kitchen, headed to the fridge and grabbed whatever he could find.

However, he wasn't alone. A distorted dogs bark suddenly rang out. "What the hell?!" Foxy exclaimed, startled. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where the noise came from. There was a clicking noise coming from a small spot from the corner of the room. Foxy approached the corner cautiously. "Freddy, is that you?" Foxy asked, unsure. "Freddy?" Suddenly, a broken down dog animatronic lunged at Foxy. He screamed and ran out of the room. He ran into a room that led to the stage and locked the door. "Guy, guys, guys!! Get up! There's a dog trying to kill me!!" Foxy hollered, alerting the others. "What are you talking about?" Chica asked.

Foxy was talking fast and incoherently as he tried to tell them what happened. "Foxy, calm down." Freddy said, putting a hand on the fox animatronics shoulder. "Now, what happened?" Freddy asked. "There's a dog trying to kill me!" Foxy responds and as soon as he said that, there was a bang at the door. "It's here!!" Foxy yelled and the three looked towards the door as it bursted open, revealing a broken down, metal dog. Bonnie was alerted at the noise. "What the hell is going on?" He asked before spotting the dog.

"Don't worry foxy, we've got your back. Get 'im!" Freddy said and He and Chica rushed the dog. Bonnie joined the fight but none of them stood a chance however. The dog was too strong. He was about to crush Bonnie. "Please.. don't kill me. I-I don't know what I did wrong but, please!" Bonnie pleaded and the dog thrusted his withered paw down, making Bonnie wince. Something stopped the paw completely. It was Cat-Trina. She pushed the dog backwards and he hit a wall. "Bonnie, get everyone out of here, now!" Cat-Trina yelled. "Hey! I don't have to listen to-" "Just do it!" Cat-Trina yelled, cutting him off. Bonnie pinned his ear back, startled by the outburst.

He got up and quickly got everyone to leave. "Alright big guy, it's just you and me." Cat-Trina growled. The dog charged her but Cat-Trina was too fast and quickly overpowered the dog. She twisted and broke one of it's back legs off and the dog crawled away, leaving Cat-Trina victorious. "Did you see that?!" Foxy exclaimed. Bonnie was awestruck. Maybe this Cat-Trina wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
